Stark's World Episode 4: Grocery Shopping
by thefirstespada
Summary: Stark, Harribel, and Lilynette go shopping for Groceries. Pandemonium ensues, Rated T for mentions of sexual perversion. Stark/Harribel


**Stark's World 4**

**Grocery Shopping**

**Stark: **So are you enjoying your new life, Tia Stark?

**Harribel: **(baby talk) Well of course I am, my little sleepy head.

**Lilynette: **(sticks tongue out) Yuck! I think I'm gonna barf, you guys haven't shut up about each other since getting married.

**Harribel: **(spanks Lilynette) don't talk to your parents like that missy.

**Lilynette: **(rubs bottom) you're not my parents, I don't remember you pushing me out of your vagina, and me and Stark are the same person, get it!

**Stark: **Nevertheless, you have to listen to Harribel; she has my balls in a vice and dominates the house.

**Lilynette: **What did you just say! (Stares Harribel down) Listen to me bitch, Stark's balls are my balls; you fuck with Stark's balls; you fuck with me. I've been grabbing those balls since before you even knew Stark, and I swear I will rip those balls off and beat you with them!!

**Stark: **(faints)

**Harribel: **Now look what you done, you made Stark faint.

**Stark: **(snores)

**Lilynette and Harribel: **(sweat drop)

**Stark: **(more snoring)

**Lilynette: **(grabs Stark's balls) Wake the fuck up!!

**Stark: **Stop, I'm up, I'm up. Get off I don't want to get arrested again.

**Lilynette: **Don't worry; I'm sure **Thefirstespada **can get you out.

**Thefirstespada: **(pops out of corner) Nope, everybody gets one. (Vanishes)

**Lilynette: **Oh come one, a cameo that has got to be the biggest cliché ever for a fanfiction author.

**Harribel: **Can we get to the plot, it's called **Grocery Shopping, **and we haven't even mentioned groceries yet.

**Stark: **Don't you dare break the fourth wall, breaking the fourth wall is like crossing the streams in Ghostbusters. Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light.

**Harribel: **(wide eyed) Okaaay, here are your list, find these items and meet back here at the cash register to pay.

**Split Up**

**Lilynette**

**Lilynette: **Stupid Harribel, grabbing Stark's balls. I'll cut her so bad, she wish I hadn't cut her so bad. Anyway, let me see (looks at list) eggs, sugar, flour, butter, and yeast. How the hell am I going to find all of these things. (Looks at sign: eggs, sugar, flour, butter, and yeast are all in this section) Oh that's convenient and creepy. Grabs Items and while doing so is approached.

**Man: **Um hello little girl.

**Lilynette: **(looks back and sees man wearing a large coat and hat) Um hello?

**Man: **What's a sweet little girl like you doing all alone and in such revealing, clothes (licks lips)

**Lilynette: **I'm shopping, and I like these clothes, they make me feel free. Why do you wear a bunch of clothes.

**Man: **There's no time for that, would you like to see my fluffy bunny.

**Lilynette: **I don't really like bunnies.

**Man: **(knocks over something from shelf) Whoops could you get that?

**Lilynette: **Um okay, I guess (bends over)

**Man: **(Runs up behind her and takes pictures)

**Lilynette: **Hey where did you go?

**Man: **I'm right here, um I gotta go now, oh and you can come to I have candy, and explosives.

**Lilynette: **Ooh explosives

**Split Up**

**Stark**

**Stark: **Ooh bread! (Jumps on pile of bread) ZZZ.

**Split up**

**Harribel**

**Harribel: **I wonder how Stark and the brat are doing. Okay, soap, Bleach, plunger, and sponges.

**Man #2: **Oh hello Miss; would you like help with your groceries. Every beautiful woman needs a strong man in her life.

**Harribel: **Um, no I don't need any help, and besides I already have a strong man, so bye.

**Man#2: **Baby please, no woman can resist me, so how about we go home and (grabs Harribel's ass)

**Harribel: **(Punches man in the face, sending him flying through to store and out into the parking lot)

**Man#2: **(Seeing stars)I think she likes me.

**Meet back up**

**Harribel: **Where are they, I have been waiting here forever.

**Stark: **(comes running and crying) Harribel help, mean people are chasing me with bread, they hurt.

**Lilynette: **3 2 1, (giant explosion) Damn that's one big bomb.

**Harribel: **Who the hell gave you bombs?

**Lilynette: **That man over there (points at heavily dressed man) and all I had to do was give him my underwear.

**Stark: **Wait but all you wear is underwear (realizes Lily is naked) Oh my god, put some clothes on. And you, you sick perverted fuck I'm gonna kick your ass. (Removes man's disguise) Szayel?

**Szayel: **Uh-Oh I think I'm in trouble. (Audience Applause).

**End**

**Review**


End file.
